


Pretty Little Omega

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Destiel NSFW, M/M, Omega Castiel, Panty Kink, Rimming, Top Dean, cross dressing, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to find his needy mate Castiel all dressed up for him.  It would be impossible for the Alpha to resist such sweet, sweet temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Omega

“Such a pretty little Omega. Do you like getting dressed up for me, baby?” Dean growled, hoisting Cas up around his hips and dropping him onto the kitchen counter. The pretty blue skirt that the Omega was wearing splayed out, revealing a set of bright blue lacy panties underneath. Dean’s eyes widened at the sight, the smell of Alpha arousal curling in the air around them.

“Oh, you’re such a pretty boy. I bet you’re so wet for me…,” he leaned forward, nipping at Castiel’s nape and dragging his tongue down along the planes of Castiel’s chest. He stopped at the Omega’s nipple, hot breath ghosting over the pink bud as he looked back up at his mate. “Are you wet for me, baby?”

“Alpha,” Cas whimpered, reaching down and tangling his fingers into Dean’s hair. He grinned evilly and leaned forward, latching on to Castiel’s perky nipple and sucking hard. The Omega jerked, thrusting his chest forward and pulling Dean impossibly closer. The Alpha placed his hands on Cas’s thighs to brace himself, fingers digging into his pale skin.

“I waited for you all day,” Cas moaned, breath coming out in gasps. “Thought about you. I was so horny…”

“Did you touch yourself?” Dean asked, pulling off of Castiel’s nipple with a loud pop and shifting to the next one. Castiel moaned softly and nodded, tugging at Dean’s short hair. Dean hummed, nipping at Cas’s pectoral before he took his nipple into his mouth and sucked it in between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over the hard bud, grinding up against the Omega’s thigh.

“Did you cum?” He asked quietly, trailing kisses back up Cas’s chest until he reached his neck. He nipped at his ear, fingers traveling sneakily under the Omega’s skirt so that they could ghost over his erection, trapped beneath his panties. “Did you cum all over yourself like a pretty little Omega slut?”

“D-Dean,” Castiel moaned, arching into Dean’s touch and whimpering loudly. The Alpha chuckled, pressing a wet kiss to his lips and then sinking to his knees. He hitched the skirt up Cas’s thighs, diving right in and dragging his tongue over Cas’s erection through the lacy fabric of his underwear. Cas cried out, yanking at Dean’s hair and nearly toppling off of the kitchen counter. Dean help him steady though, fingering digging into his slender hips as he continued to lave over Cas’s erection.

“Oh, please, Dean… Please, I’m so- I’m so wet…”

“Hmm,” Dean sighed and nipped at the Omega’s balls through the fabric, smirking when his mate jerked forward. He could smell the slick leaking from his hole, soaking through his lingerie and covering the counter. A low, possessive growl rumbled in his throat and he pulled Cas closer, nosing at his thighs and pushing them apart. He yanked Cas’s panties down his legs forcefully, the Omega’s hard cock springing free and nearly slapping him in the face.

He smiled, swirling his tongue over the swollen head and licking up the little drops of precum that were pearling at the tip. He smacked his lips at the salty flavor, dragging his tongue down the Omega’s length and towards his balls. He skipped right over them, using his fingers to part Cas’s slick cheeks. He moaned as he inhaled his Omega’s potent scent, quickly diving forward and swirling his tongue around in the mess of slick and juices. Cas groaned, tilting his hips up and laying back on the counter to give Dean better access, his legs hooking over Dean’s shoulders as the Alpha began to devour him.

“Fuck, you’re so sweet,” he groaned, fingers bruising Cas’s skin as he thrust his tongue into the Omega’s hole, swirling around his rim and fucking into him. Slick gushed out around Dean’s tongue and he moaned, his own cock twitching inside of his jeans as he drank down more of his mate’s slick. Cas practically wailed, grinding his ass up against Dean’s face as the Alpha continued to tease him with his tongue.

He finally pulled back once Cas was making desperate, choked off pleas for Dean to knot him. He stood up straight again, grinning at Castiel. The Omega laughed, leaning in to capture Dean’s lips, tasting his own slick on the Alpha’s tongue.

“You’re face is covered in my- my slick,” he said. Dean smiled.

“Just the way I like it, baby,” he purred, kissing the Omega again and dropping his pants to the floor. His belt clacked against the floor and he stepped out of his pants completely, sliding his underwear down his legs next. His big cock sprang free, red at the tip and swollen, the knot already starting to harden at the base. Dean groaned, squeezing himself in his fist as he guided himself towards Cas’s hole.

“Dean!” Cas cried out, reaching FOR Dean and clinging to him desperately. Dean wrapped his arms around the Omega, kissing him hard and holding him close.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.”

“Oh, Alpha! Fuck me harder, Alpha,” he cried, hooking his ankles around Dean’s hips and moaning as Dean slammed hard into him. Hot, liquid pleasure pooled low in his gut and he clenched down, squeezing around Dean’s hard cock. The Alpha grunted and thrust forward, draping himself over his mate and mouthing at his neck.

“Fuck, Cas…. You’re so hot…,” he gasped, grinding forward and thrusting in and out again and again. Cas keened, arching his back and throwing his arms around his Alpha. He fucked back against Dean’s thrusts, pushing down on his cock and whining loudly as it slammed deep inside of him.

“More! I want- ah, ah, Dean, please!”

“I got you,” Dean growled, cupping Cas’s face and kissing him hard. Cas whined and arched his back, crying out as Dean slipped a hand under the Omega’s skirt and gripping his cock. He began to jerk his hand up and down quickly, and Cas moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and fucking into Dean’s fist.

It wasn’t a surprise to Dean when Cas came all over his fist before he had even popped his knot. Cas usually came first when they had sex, so it was nothing new. Of course, as typical as it was of Cas to come first, Dean wasn’t sure that he would ever get used to the way that Cas squeezed him when he came on his cock. He groaned into the Omega’s neck, his hips stuttering and his knot inflating as Cas clenched down around him, hot and tight and absolutely perfect.

His knot caught on Cas’s rim and he drew back, letting it pop free from the Omega’s fluttering hole. He grunted as he thrust forward, pushing back in once again. Cas clenched down around him, squeezing him around the back and moaning softly. Dean groaned, pulling out and thrusting back in one last time before his knot pupped inside of Cas, locking them together as rope after rope of cum shot from Dean’s cock. He cried out loudly, grinding forward as he emptied himself into the Omega.

“Dean…,” Cas moaned, nosing at Dean’s sweaty neck. Dean groaned softly, shifting so that he could look up at his Omega’s face and smile.

“Love you, honey bee,” he whispered hoarsely, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Cas’s lips and nosing at the back of his neck, where his scent glands were. Cas sighed, body relaxing against his Alpha as he smiled.

“I love you too, Alpha.”


End file.
